onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Unlimited Cruise
One Piece: Unlimited Cruise is a video game for the Nintendo's Wii console based on the popular manga and anime One Piece. The game was released in two episodes which act as parts of a single story. The first episode was released in Japan on September 11, 2008. Later it was releashed in Europe on June 19, 2009 and in Australia on June 25, 2009 respectively. The second episode was released in Japan on February 26, 2009, and was later releashed in Europe on September 25, 2009 and in Australia on October 1, 2009 respectively. It wasn't localized for North America. It was additionally released as One Piece Unlimited Cruise: Double Pack in Germany on June 25, 2010, which contains both of the European games within separate boxes. Another version of the game was also released on the Nintendo 3DS with the name One Piece Unlimited Cruise: SP (ワンピース:アンリミテッドクルーズ Wan Pīsu: Anrimiteddo Kurūzu Speciaru) which was released on May 26, 2011. The 3DS game was also released in Europe on February 10, 2012, although this European version only included Episode 1 and the Marineford Mode. Episode 2 was later released separately in Europe as One Piece Unlimited Cruise: SP2. Unlike the predecessor, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, One Piece: Unlimited Cruise was localised by only in PAL regions and the PAL versions only have Japanese voices with English subtitles instead of the FUNimation dub. Gallery Grandline Children Luffy (Unlimited Cruise: SP) }} Characters Main Playable Characters The playable characters of the game includes the same main characters from One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, with the new addition of Brook: *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook Costume Themes Much like in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, all of the main characters get new costumes (though where the costumes came from is not mentioned) and each costume has an animal based theme. Early screenshots of Brook showed him dressed in his normal clothes, but he was later revealed to have his own animal themed costume. Later scans also revealed that Zoro's costume included his new katana Shusui.http://gonintendo.com/wp-content/uploads/onepiece2.jpgOne Piece: Unlimited Cruise - scans 22 Apr 2008 After beating the game once, the player can switch all of the characters costumes from the animal themed to the clothes they normally wear (clothing from Thriller Bark Arc) and their attack style. Other Information Brook now has the ability to run on water, much like in the anime and manga, Franky can build bridges and ladders (Acting in a way similar to the points where Gaburi is used), and Usopp can only become Sogeking through his C + Shake attack (Where in Unlimited Adventure, it was an alternate costume) and can use the Impact Dial. Nami also can use her Waver. The main characters movesets have also been upgraded from Unlimited Adventure so they can now utilize moves from recent chapters from the manga, as well as old moves that weren't included in Unlimited Adventure. Characters The standard enemies include the Marines, Divine Soldiers, the Automata, the Zombies, generic Cipher Pol agents, pirates, and the robots from Unlimited Adventure.One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.03.11 More important characters from the series, like Wapol, Buggy the Clown, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg,One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.05.22 Arlong, and Enel One Piece Unlimited Cruise Scan 2008.06.16 appear as bosses. Some of them are paired together, like Shanks and Mihawk, Kuro and Don Krieg, or Spandam and Aokiji (Though in this case, Spandam is fought first). All those characters, including standard enemies, are playable in the game's versus mode. Exclusively to the 3DS edition, Emporio Ivankov, Boa Hancock, Marco, Akainu, Jozu and Jinbe have appeared as playable characters in Marineford mode. Minor Enemies *Marines *Agents *Pirates *Divine Soldiers *Rock Monster *Automata *General Zombies *Zombies *Risky Brothers *Alabasta Soldiers/Baroque Works *Pacifista *Gaimon *Robots from Unlimited Adventure *Generals from Unlimited Adventure * Bellamy Cast Locations There are five different islands in Episode 1; A winter island, a desert island with a seashell, an island with a giant tree and waterfalls under it, and a island that is essentially a giant cave. The final island is where the player fights the final boss, Doom Guardian. The Thousand Sunny can be explored, showing many of the rooms inside of it. In the Tankōbon version of One Piece manga, Oda drew a detailed interior design for Thousand Sunny including each piece of furniture and passage ways. From the current preview it seems Unlimited Cruise kept Oda's design down to exact detail down to the patterns on the walls and furniture. In Episode 2, there are five locations(not including Thousand Sunny) : a desert location that resembles Alabasta, and a dark, murky, ruinous place that looks like Thriller Bark. The Thousand Sunny is a stage in which the players can interact various rooms with, however, it is not an island. There is also an Island that looks similar to the "Seaside Zone" of Unlimited Adventure, but lightly edited, and could possibly be based on the island in the Ocean's Dream arc where the Straw Hats had their memories stolen. The fourth location is a floating island. This island could also be based on Skypiea as the island is supported by a large beanstalk which bears a striking resemblance to Giant Jack. The final island where the final boss Doom Guardian is held also looks nearly identical to how it looked in Episode 1. In One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP for 3DS, a Marineford Mode is included, in which the player can play during the Whitebeard War as Luffy, Ace, and the other protagonists during the war. Trivia *Although the word "Cola" is clearly spoken, in the European version of the opening scene when Usopp activates Channel 0, the subtitle text reads that it is "Soda Powered." The reason for this change is unknown, but is most likely down to legal reasons. *Because he had yet to fight in the series when the game was made, Whitebeard fights with his tubes attached in this game while in the series he fights without them. The opposite goes for his Devil Fruit; Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi at the time Episode 2 was released was not known, and so all of his attacks utilize his bisento weapon, accompanied by yellow/white waves of power. It seems, although, that the 3DS version added Gura Gura no Mi powers to Whitebeard's movelist.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3X5UtwJvZQ *In the game's profile section there is a mistranslation on Garp's page where it says that he was a legendary pirate (as opposed to a Marine), and also is not corrected in the 3DS version. *For unknown reasons, Shanks uses his old sword as opposed to his current. This is corrected in the 3DS version with his appearance also changed. *In Unlimited Cruise SP they corrected Nightmare Luffy's Voice from the high-pitched one in Episodes 1 and 2, to the more recent anime voice. *When encountering bosses of each island, the player must collect/create certain items as specified by the Gabri Stone in order to gain access to the bosses. In Unlimited Cruise 1, the item required by the Gabri Stone to fight Marshall D. Teach was a Mock Cherry Pie. Blackbeard has a fond liking towards Mock Cherry Pies as seen in episode Episode 146 where the Straw Hats encounter with Blackbeard in Mock Town. * Bellamy was placed in the game as Doflamingo's special attack. However, he was originally meant to be a playable boss but was changed to Doflamingo's special attack, the reason for this change is unknown. References External Links *Walkthrough/FAQ/General help for the japanese version written in english - high quality *A scan from Famitsu(?) confirming the game's existance *Namco Bandai's Official Website (Japanese) *Ganbarion's Official Website (Japanese) *Pictures from Jump Festa 2009(?) confirming more characters for Ep. 2 Site Navigation de:One Piece: Unlimited Cruise fr:One Piece Unlimited Cruise 2 : L'Eveil d'un Héros Category:Video Games